NaruSaku Intertwined
by TytoL
Summary: When new challenges face a young couple the only thing keeping them intertwined is their love for eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Interruptions**

**_Heh Re-did my fanfic tried to add more detail and pay more attention to my writting I like this one much better. XD Idk how many chapters I'll do. But I've decided not to make this a one-shot just because. XD_**

**_Btw the way Tsunade is the hokage again because I frickin HATE Danzo_ XD**

**I don't own Naruto I just own the fandom jk :D I WISH! XD**

Sakura walked through her village carefully with extreme caution in the pit of her stomach. She was trying not to be any more noticeable than she already was, but with the size of her belly she doubted she could do any better.

Feeling the stares landing on her face and then her belly she turned a quiet corner as to get away from it all. The only people who knew were her husband, and her two best friends. Her mother had no clue and neither did her sensai but when Tsunade Sama called her to her office she wasn't the least bit surprised or collected.

When the young shinobi entered the Hokage's office she could see the piles of paper of her sensai's desk, who sat there with a plain expression on her face her hands intertwined and her chin leaning on top of them. "Yes Mi'lady?"

She blinked at her student for a minute or so before speaking in a mono tone. "I'm taking you off any missions located outside of the village; you'll be working at the hospital for now." She simply stated as she waited for her student to speak but she didn't just nodded her head blankly.

"Sakura..." The Hokage spoke up this time with a soft edge to her voice. "I know what's going on, and you should've known you couldn't keep it from me, why ever you're trying to hide it, your fellow shinobi will pick up on it, I know one in particular has."

Sakura raised her eyebrows as she finally opened her mouth to respond, her voice coming out like rust. "Who is that?"

Tsunade turned away and looked sorely out her window "Hinata had been worried about you a lot recently." She finished with a sigh as she redirected her attention to the shinobi standing a few feet away as if she'd gotten hit by a kunai.

"What? But I…" Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned away her back facing her sensai. She knew this would happen, she knew she couldn't keep the secret hidden much longer, it had been 3 months and even though her stomach was smaller than she would have expected it to be. But it was still noticeable, and she had only been married for 6 months. Doubt welled up inside her like a flame, how much longer until she had to let her fears go and admit it to everyone she knew. Rumors were soon to start, it's obvious that eventually when Kiba finds out then there's no more hiding from anyone. "I know I can't hide it much longer but I just don't know how to let the fear go. I mean I'm happy, it's something I wanted almost more than anything, but I still have my doubts."

Tsunade sat there and didn't speak. A few minutes passed until she finally spoke, "Sakura, I think you should take into consideration Naruto's feelings about it, how is he?" She asked with curiosity as she watched the skillful student of hers turn around and face her again determination on her face but she couldn't come across the other emotions there.

"I promised I wouldn't let him down this time, not after what happened with Madara." She spoke, "But he still thinks he can keep stuff from me, the nerve of him." This time her voice came out rather semi-cheerfully as she crossed her arms in an attempt to pout.

Tsunade smiled at the gesture pleasantly, "Good, Then would you mind delivering a report to him." She spoke with an edge of amusement and a glint in her eye. Her cheeks even went red and her smile grew largely.

Sakura looked up at her sensei with an expression of surprise, She hadn't figured why her sensei was so cheerful suddenly but she felt that she was about to find out. When Tsunade-sama handed her an envelope with the words 'Report' and 'Naruto Utzamaki' printed on top, she looked up at her mentor who was still smiling with satisfaction. She knew that she could open it right now if she wanted to, but she decided to wait sticking to the gut feeling that something positive was written inside this folder.

...

On her way home she held the papers tight to her chest, imaging how her life would change once her husband was to read them. She wanted to share the moment with him after all they are spouses, and nothing he does without her will get past her, not like before. She always made mistakes in the past, constantly and brashly, but in the end she learned from them. She learned what it meant to be shinobi, what it meant to be a friend, and even what it meant to truly love. She was prepared now, for anything, except what was waiting inside her stomach. Those were her true doubts; she was afraid that it would yet be but another mistake. And what if it was, would that ruin their relationship, would it put a distance between them that would go for miles and even with their speed they would get nowhere.

She shook the thoughts away as she heard a shout coming from around the corner. When she turned to her left and kept walking she saw him. Sitting alone as if he knew she would be there, just then and there, at that exact moment. She heard him order some Ramen. Sighing she walked in, some things would never change.

Sitting down close beside the man she called her husband she let her head droop onto his shoulder with a stiff sigh. He turned to look at her, his eyes glimmering as they moved from her face to the folder of papers in her hands.

"Honey?" He asked.

"Yes..." She answered rather sleepily but returned the eye contact, and noticed as his eyes lowered down to the papers as he caught the words 'Report' but rather not his name.

"You have a report? I thought for sure Granny caught on." He laughed a little with an exasperated sigh.

Sakura smirked playfully. "She did. This is for you." She handed him the papers rather clumsily with the effort to keep her head on his shoulder from drowsiness.

He looked at her rather shocked, "Me?" Just then he caught his name on the folder and gently received it from her. He looked at it with curiosity like he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. The multiple expressions on his face made her laugh quietly as she spoke up.

"Tsunade-sama seemed quite excited to hand it to me. I think you should open it." She claimed.

"Open it." He still looked at the papers crossly. Sighing and then finally as if gathering up courage he flipped the top over and pulled out two pieces of formally written letters from the Hokage herself.

"Wow. She wrote that herself." Sakura looked at the letters with wild amusement in her eyes.

Naruto smirked. "I think this one here is for you, heh but she specifically instructs that I read it after the first one." He chuckled.

Smiling she waved her hand and looked into his deep blue eyes. "Go on." She urged him.

He looked back at her with a glance of un-sureness but then smiled as he started to read the first letter out loud.

"Utzamaki, Naruto." He paused to stifle a laugh. "I would like to inform you that I do know what you two are up to. And as much as it makes me laugh I enjoy the effort you two go through together. You're an inseparable pair, and as I know Sakura may have doubts..." By now he was looking at her with a playful accusing look. "...But I'm sincerely happy for the two of you. Off of that matter there is something I wanted to discuss with you in person, but maybe this'll get a laugh out of you two anyways. As you know I'm approaching an old age..." Naruto started to mumble heartedly to himself "Hah! Older than Third, that's for sure." Sakura smiled amusedly at the gesture. When Ayame arrived with two bowls of Ramen Sakura wasn't surprised as she gently thanked the shinobi.

Finally Naruto carried on ignoring the scent of the Ramen in front of him. "And even Shizune has run out of time for me, as much as I hate to say this, I'm retiring, may even give myself a death wish." They both laughed slightly that time. "But as you know I've never been more proud of someone in my life, both of you, you're as important to me as my own heartbeat and I wouldn't rather someone else be my student, or my figurative brother than both of you." He stopped reading at that point. Sakura looked at him worriedly.

"What?" She noticed the tears in his eyes as he quietly spoke.

"Where do you think this is going?"

She smiled at the thought it all added up now though Naruto seemed obviously oblivious to it still. Only the words on the paper after being read a few times would convince him. So she gently pulled the letter from his grasp and continued on.

"Naruto, I would like to give you my thanks and wishes as you take over this dusty office for me, it only seems fitting anyways." She could feel the tears burn her skin as they slid down her cheeks, Naruto just sat there staring off into nowhere. Sakura continued "Everyone else has firmly agreed that you should be the seventh Hokage and nobody else." She took in a deep breath before continuing on a broad smile forming across her face. "To you I give you my wishes and successes little brother. I will call upon you when the time comes." Stiff Sakura smiled with shock. She could feel movement inside of her so suddenly she looked down and yipped with surprise almost falling backwards. Luckily a still semi-dazed Naruto caught her.

"What happened? Are you alright? "He looked at her with utmost concern on his face; she was the only thing at focus in his mind then and there.

She gazed into his deep blue eyes and sat forward again, without a word she gently grabbed his hand, kissed it and placed it on her belly. For a moment he looked confused until she noticed his eyes widen with surprise.

"Already?" He wondered his gaze soft and distracted.

"Yeah, I guess I'm farther along than I thought." She admitted, though in a way the thought worried her.

Finally Naruto let go and let the tears form and flow down from his eyes. It almost worried Sakura to see him this way. She was half wondering what exactly was going on in his head. Until he cupped her chin with his hands and pulled her closer to him, passionately kissing her lips, gently but fiercely. She shut her eyes tight and didn't dare open them, She hadn't needed to she could still feel his warm gaze resting on her. When they pulled apart she was caught, shocked by the sudden appearance of Shikamaru behind them.

Sakura yelped in surprise as she turned so that her back was closer to Shikamaru then her stomach. "You gave me a heart attack!" She instantly put her left hand over the bulge called her stomach. The excuse that she was bloated was starting to get over used.

Naruto quickly placed the papers back inside the folder and tried to act casual. "Heh you saw that?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I've got to say..." Shikamaru spoke as he sat down beside Naruto with a smirk on his face like always. "It reminds me of when Kurenai was pregnant."

Gasping Sakura lifted her head in shock and turned to look at Shikamaru. "H...how!?"

"First of all, it's obvious, Sakura you've been high strung for the past...weeks now, and have mainly kept to Naruto, Sasuke, or Ino's side, not only that be you just refrained from hitting me. And since when has Naruto stopped from just digging into his Ramen."

The two of them just sat there in silence with embarrassment on their faces. They didn't want to speak up but they also didn't want to sit there like idiots.

"Well, we have better news then..." Naruto was about to speak when Sakura interrupted him.

"Shika?"

He looked up at her a little un-comfortable at the thought of his friend already being pregnant, his mind couldn't register it. "Uh, Yeah?"

"How do you suppose we tell everyone...?" She looked at him with embarrassment, going with one of her last resorts, 'ask Shikamaru an answer to a personal question'. Naruto smirked a little at his wife as he put his arm around her and she let out a sigh. "...I mean you're good at this kind of stuff."

"Well first of all, I'm not a woman, second I have no idea what woman go through and third of all, I don't see any reason to worry about telling anyone, except maybe your mother." He leaned forward, his emotions un-readable as usual.

Sakura sat there thinking for a second and then let out a deep breath. She crossed her arms and leaned back onto her husband again. I suppose you're right. It's too late to hide it anymore anyways, and I'd rather not wait for Kiba to catch on." She laughed and her husband quietly joined her, gazing into her eyes with admiration.

Shikamaru stood up and stretched as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and started to walk away. "Well good luck to you two. I have a student to teach more like babysit." He called behind his shoulder as he left.

…

As Naruto and Sakura were walking home to their apartment, they held their hands tightly their fingers intertwined together. They hadn't said a word since they thanked Ayame for their meal that afternoon. Now they needn't words to know what was going on inside the other's head. Longing and need for the other was fresh in both their minds. But Sakura was still filled with doubts. She didn't feel blessed like her friend Ino-pig said she'd feel.

Naruto's mind was slowly drifting to the letter he had recived and then remembered what Sakura had read out-loud from it. He tried and continued trying as the both of them kept walking but as soon as they reached their apartment Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer. Laughing hystericaly he leaned forward as the sobs mixed in and the tears tickled his whiskers as they poured down his face.

Sakura thought for sure that her husband had gone crazy. "Naruto? Is everything okay.?" Shocked she stepped back a little when she saw the tears streaming down his face. With that she allowed herself to crash to the ground on her knees, holding his shoulder as she tried to get up. But when he looked at her and smiled, she let go and let her hands dropped.

For the first and only time. They'd givin up, trying to be strong, trying to continue living, trying to keep the seriousness on their faces. They let it go, they let everything go, together. They held eachothers hands tightly, as they slowly stood up and embraced their fears away. At that moment they kept by eachother side, not bothering to open their door, they just stood there supporting only the other's weight. Their tears were fast and heavy, not allowing to be put out anytime soon. Sakura held her husband tightly, but it was hard to get any closer to him they way she was now. That bulge in her stomach was soon to get bigger, and more annoying as she felt another kick.

The two of them jumped back a little at the strength. And Naruto felt the need to put a little humor into the air, "He has your monster strength." he laughed.

Sakura gently kissed him before replying, "And your determination." Leaning in again she kissed him harder that time. No more interruptions needed, but the kicking hadn't stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dread**

_**Contains some spoilers I recommend not reading until your at, I'll say Volume 54-55**_

**_Hopefully stuff will start to add up now it took me awhile to think up some ideas but I'm excited to see the results. _**

Their faces were un-readable. Sakura was starting to get nervous she was afraid of what they would say, or even how they would feel. The stress was starting to make her head pound. Leaning over with nausea she sat down on the bench behind her, her feet killed and she just wanted to go home and relax.

Naruto wanted to support his wife but he was still worried about the group of people in front of the couple. He was surrounded by his closet friends and team mates praying they wouldn't do anything to upset his wife anymore. Sakura was tired and naturally afraid of the possible reactions from them. But Naruto couldn't figure the reason why he was so anxious, maybe he was just afraid that he was putting his partner in an un-comfortable position, something else seemed to be alerting his conciseness though.

Shikamaru didn't say anything to the two in front of him. He already knew but he was curious to see how everyone else but Ino and Sasuke were going to react.

Kiba spoke first "Well kinda saw that coming."

But the silence continued, just happening to make Sakura feel more awkward.

"I'm happy for you that's wonderful." Ino piped, turning to her fiance, "Right Choiji."

He nodded at her as he cheerfully spoke "That's amazing you too."

Naruto smiled, as he turned his head to his brother who stood there with a grin on his face.

"Congrats." Sasuke smirked in advance.

"Thanks." Naruto managed to get out.

Sakura then stood up, shaking a little as she prepared herself to speak, but her legs grew weak, and she had to lean onto her husband.

"I...I'm sorry, that we kept it a secret for so long. It's just..." She shut her eyes and begged Naruto silently to keep quiet, which after consideration he did.

"Shizune was there when I did the test, she left the room without a word, but when she came back..." Sakura shook her head as the memories poured into her.

Flashback-

Shizune returned to her patients room, only to drag Naruto behind her, who wouldn't stop asking her questions. When it was taking Shizune about half an hour to return to Sakura's room Naruto started to panic.

Sakura heard from her husband what had happened. He told her how Shizune wouldn't say a single word to him. As they waited patiently for their medical friend to return, Naruto suggested they play a game.

"Count your fingers." He told her, a grin spread widely across his face as he sat beside his wife in the hospital bed.

"What? How is that a game?" She laughed a little,amused.

"Just count your fingers." He told her again.

Sighing she took off her gloves and started to count out loud, "1...2...3...4" As she went Naruto carefully examined her fingers closely, her hands were as beautiful as her hair, her eyes, even her breath seemed to always be held for him.

"9...10. Now what?" She looked at her husband curiously. He smiled back in return.

Lifting his hands he counted his fingers too. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10." He gave his wife a small smile as he put his hands to hers and intertwined their fingers together. "Now you pick a game, but we have to keep our fingers intertwined."

"Okay." She looked at him thoughtfully, but before she could speak, Shizune stepped back into the room awfully quickly.

As soon as they stopped in front of the couple Shizune noticed their worried faces.

Sakura didn't let go of her husbands hands, obviously something was wrong and Naruto didn't even ask why she was there in the first place.

Shizune turned to Naruto and spoke cautiously. "Naruto the reason Sakura was here." She paused. Seeing his anxious face she tried to find the right words to settle him. "Sakura came for a pregnancy test." She hurriedly continued hoping not to get his spirits up but he remained focused and serious. "The results were positive, but there's a high chance it won't survive while inside the womb." She avoided the student's gaze, Sakura looked at her with confusion.

"Why is that?" She was anxiously dissapointed. She wanted to be able to deliver her husband the news, and share the enjoyment with him, but nothing seemed quite right anymore.

Shizune replied to the young shinobi. "It might have to do with the fact that Naruto in a jinchuriki but it's not all that un-common, things like this have happened before."

At that point Naruto's mind drifted to the one conversation he had with his mother. He remembered how she had told him that the seal on the ninetails when she was the kyuubi's jinchurki weakend after she had birthed him, and how his father tried to use a seal in hope it would slow the demon down. He shut his eyes before he spoke, "This won't endanger Sakura will it."

"We don't exactly have any intel on that, it might be wise to ask other villages who's former jinchuriki's have experienced it as well. As far as we know, the only thing across us is how it affects a female jinchuriki when in labour."

"I know."

Naruto let out a deep breath obviously shocked and angered at that point. But Sakura knew what to do, even though she hated doing this to him and even doing it herself. Leaning forward she bent over and let tears slide down her face, she wasn't acting but she couldv'e kept them back for Naruto's sake.

As soon as he opened his eyes and noticed what his wife was doing he brushed a piece of her hair out of the way and looked into her emerald eyes.

When she returned his gaze he smiled. "It's alright, I won't let anything come between us." He hardly whispered.

At that point just by the very sight in his eyes and the look of his smile, she couldn't stop the tears pouring down her face, as she embraced him quietly and peacefully. She let her eyes close and she let herself drift off to sleep.

End Flashback-

Naruto remembered what happened that day, but it was still a shock to him what Shizune had said after Sakura fell asleep in his arms.

He didn't want to harm her emotionally or physically, but he had a strange feeling about it all. Shizune had explained that the baby was very weak, but there was more to it than that.

He didn't like the idea of it, even though it almost made him laugh and say to himself that's impossible. But it wasn't it was a possibility, a high chance. If their child were dying, Sakura could use her Byakugou No Jutsu to save their child but could possible be brought down herself.

It made no sense to Naruto and he didn't understand why this wasn't the case with other medic ninjas but Shizune had said no more as she left the room without another sound.

As Sakura continued to explain the condition of their child Naruto couldn't help but bite his lip in fustration. He was seriously worried about his _wife's_ condition, and he couldn't bear to lose her but then again he couldn't bear to lose either.

Sakura had not spoken any farther she just couldn't continue after she had finished explaining everything she was told. Everyone looked at them with shock, knowing now why they had kept it till last minute.

Now that the knew the truth the looks on their faces were of horror, they couldn't bear to see their closet friends and team mates holding more weight on their shoulders then they already needed.

But before any of them could say a word Hianta stood up from the bench across from Naruto and walked over them. Stuttering slightly she took her time speaking "I'm so sorry Naruto. I...if I could help in some way I would, I'll...support you, two."

He smiled at her as he spoke back "Thank you Hinata, Sakura could use it as well." At that point his wife feeling slightly better stood up and punched him gently in the shoulder.

"I can stand on my own." She joked determindly, but Sasuke laughed as he walked up to her and offered her an embrace. She looked at her former love and without hesitation accepted the hug.

"We all know that's not true." He retorted.

She kicked his foot a little too hard and smiled at him. "Jerk."

...

When Sakura and Naruto returned home late that very night they had to hold onto each other in order to keep their balance. Not only were they worn out from their ninja work but they both had a stressful day.

"The only person left we should tell is my mother." Sakura spoke un-excitedly as she matched her steps with Naruto's who looked at her curiousity.

He gave her a slight smile and laughed gently as he brushed the hair out of her face. "Now that might be the problem."

Sakura thought for a moment trying to think up a better solution but nothing really came to her mind "Heh why don't we just let her come to us and I'll bring on the water works."

"Hah. Have you ever faked crying before?" He looked at her directly as she met his gaze. The emotion in both their eyes silent and calm.

"Maybe once on Ino when we were young..." She burst out a quiet laugh as she finished her answer. "And I don't remember how many times on Sasuke, but I never have to you. Actually if you call pouting my lips and imaging something painful or actually inflicting pain on myself fake crying then yeah I have."

Naruto hadn't looked away from her at that moment, he stopped walking and turned around so that she was facing him directly. He loved how beautiful her eyes were in the moonlight, even her hair was perfect to him. He never knew how she would always manage a laugh or two out of him every time they saw eachother, it was another mystery about her he longed to discover. At that moment though they didn't hold back like the many times they had before. They just shut out everything around them as their lips met like they did many times before.

They kissed for so long it felt to short, and they hadn't noticed the stares from people walking home late that night, they just worried themselves with how addicted they were to the others touch. And it went on for too long, so long that when Naruto felt the hand cup the back of his throat and pull him away from Sakura leaning against a wall with confusion, he almost attacked the intruder before he reconized her.

"BA-CHAN!?" He shouted so loudly that Tsunade had to put her hand to his mouth.

"Shut up Naruto." She looked at her figuritve brother and smacked him up side the head. "What do you think your doing having a make-out session in the middle of the village!"

They both looked at the Hokage with absolutly zero emotion on their faces. When they just kept staring at her like they forgot who she was she smacked both of them up side the head.

"Listen, Naruto there's something I need to tell you, but we don't need Sakura walking or being left alone."

This time her semi-dazed student looked up at her with shock. "Are you saying I'm a target!?"

Tsunade almost had to force the words out of her throat the thought brought horror even to the Hokage herself. "Listen. This is important, Shizune has come to me she told me something you_ need _to know."

"What is it? What's going on Ba-chan?" Naruto started to raise his voice again and resulted a kick from his wife in the back of his knee. "Sakura." He looked at her with shock, but after he noticed the spear in her shoulder it grew imensely. Without needing to think he jumped in front of her and looked up to see the Hokage and three ANBU one being Sai in front of them.

His mind had little time to register the fighting in front of him, He could slightly see the hooded attackers, but they were everywhere. Just then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as the world around him started to fade out. Quickly he fell to his knees and could slightly feel Sakura's body limped on top of him. Angerly he shouted with desperation as he tried to make out what just happened, just as he saw a blury figure standing in front of him. The spear came down onto his head awfully hard and before his vision went black he swore he saw pink out of the corner of his eyes and heard the dreadful screams of his very love and wife.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Awareness**

Naruto woke suddenly with a confused expression on his face from seeing the familar room known to him as the Hokage's office. He'd been here many times before but was very curious as to why he was one minute walking home with his very pregnant wife and then somehow wound up here. All he remembered was a being with Sakura and then the next moment he was here laying on the couch in Ba-chan's Office. Something seemed very wrong but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember. Naruto probably layed there for ten minutes or so before he got a flash of an image through to his head. The image showed Ba-chan shouting at him whilest he was walking Sakura back to their aparment. It hadn't added up but he thought and came to the possible conclusion that one of the two woman there with him knocked him out. But then wouldn't Sakura have just taken him home? Maybe not if Ba-chan wanted to speak with him. It still didn't add up at all.

Just then Naruto shot up into a sitting position as Shizune came barging in shouting "Tsunade-sama!, It's Sa..." She turned her head cutting herself off to see a very frighted and confused Naruto.

"Sa? Don't you mean Sai?" Suddenly Naruto's head started to pound and he recalled seeing Sai standing in front of him.

"Naruto! Y...you're awake!?" Shizune barely lowered her voice.

"Did something happen last night I don't remember anything. Heh Ba-chan must've hit me pretty hard...unless Sakura was having mood swings again." He laughed trying to ease up Shizune's sense of stress and panic. But she just stood there and started at Naruto blanky wondering how he had the least bit of an idea. "Shizune? You were looking for Ba-chan?" Naruto scanned the room as if Sakura was standing there the whole time, it brought him back many memories. "Where is Sakura anyways?"

"Uh...She's at the Hospital." Shizune cringed expecting Naruto to jump and shout "IS SHE IN LABOUR!" even though it was way to early for that. But he just looked even more confused.

"Oh she's working again...did something happen?"

Shizune kept staring at him blankly until he stood up and approached her gently. "Are you sure your okay? I'll help you find Ba-chan I still don't quite remember what happened last night."

"We thought you were in a c...coma Naruto!" She shouted as she embraced him then and there silent tears streaming down her face.

"Coma?" He wondered blankly as another flash of images went through his head he recalled seeing Tsunade and the ANBU and Sai standing in a defensive position in front of him and his wife.

"W...we were attacked weren't we."

Shizune cringed.

A sense of dread filled him instintly as he came to his senses remembering the attack the night before. "SAKURA'S IN THE HOSPITAL. FUCK SHIZUNE!" He pushed her off and ran towards the door, he could hear her footsteps behind him and the shouting.

"NARUTO! YOU'VE BEEN OUT COLD FOR THREE DAYS TAKE IT EASY!"

Turning around he shouted back now everything added up. "NO! YOU WERE JUST ABOUT TO SAY IT YOURSELF! SOMETHING'S UP WITH SAKURA ISN'T THERE!" He stopped running and let the Hokage's ninja bump into him gently as she stopped herself from running aswell.

"N...Naruto. I'm so sorry but..."

"Listen." He grabbed her shoulders and continued. "I'll do anything for her and for my child! Their my family Shizune, It's more important to me then becoming Hokage!" He turned away from the shocked medic and went back in the direction of the hospital.

...

"Sakura?"

The faint figure lying in the hospital bed looked up to see familar eyes above her. She was warmed to see him it'd been quite awhile and see really needed the comfort. "Sasuke."

He smiled at her gently. "Look at you. You go marry our dumbass, get pregnant with his kid, and then when i come back from my mission I find you here lying in this hospital bed. Smart."

"Shut up!" She gently threw a pillow at him but when the movement disturbed her she stopped immediately. Fear grew inside her so largely that it shut her throat so tight she felt that she couldn't breath.

Sasuke looked away out the window and when she turned her gaze to look at him a silver tear slid down his face. "Naruto woke up." He simply stated.

Sakura's eyes grew wide at the sudden realization of reality around her regretfully she let the tears go and didn't hold them back this time, she'd never hold them back again. That was her vow to Naruto on their wedding day, that even though she cries enough she'd never hold a tear back for him, nor a secret that needed kept secret, she would keep faith and trust in him and would never let anything go past him again. She was such a liar. But this would be impossible to keep secret from him, and honestly she didn't want to, he'd share the same fears, agony, pain. tears, and sorrow. They share'd everything now and they always have.

"How is he?" She barely managed to get the words out.

"Tsunade had to litterally drag him away yesterday, he's been confined for a whole day. I'm so...so sorry Sakura Shizune put you under secretly before they did the surgery." He refused to make eye contact with her it was just to much for him, he actually understood her pain in a way, he had a sister, once.

Taking in a deep breath she started to slowly, peacfully sob. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore so he carefully walked over to her sat down on the edge of the bed and let her rest her head on his shoulder as she embraced him. Feeling the same as she did in that current situation he found no more strength left as the silver tears strolled down his cheeks turning a deep red at the sight in front of him and acceptence of it all.

...

"Tsunade I don't agree with this!" Shizune shouted fusteratedly. She stood in front of the Hokage sending her palms down angerly on the inferiors desk. "Why keep something this important from them! They deserve to know now, otherwise Naruto won't even take on the position of Hokage!"

"Shizune. Listen. I'm doing this to protect them. Those rouge ninja know that they've killed Naruto and Sakura's child, or they think we still don't know for sure if she can survive with the medical technology we have now." Tsunade spoke calmly but there was an edge of some other emotion in her voice.

"I know, but still can't you at least tell them the other news. I beg you Tsunade." Shizune quieted her voice but the sense of desperation came out as well.

"No I'm sorry but I can't. Sakura's never experienced it until now she has absolutly no idea, I'd perfere to keep her under watch until then. If they know then word may get out to the other villages, we know for sure the rouge ninja are either from the Rock or the Cloud." Tsunade was hoping to make a good point, Shizune went out of her way to tell her that they were pregnant in the first place, she'd very well go behind the Hokage's back if she felt it she needed to.

"I understand Lady Tsunade, but this doesn't seem right. How do you know what's best for them." She questioned.

Tsunade looked up at her assistent and smirked. "I'm one of the very few who understands Naruto like family, if there's one thing I know then he'll be forgiving if it means saving Sakura's life. That was the very reason I had to put her under surgery and remove their child. It's no doubt in my mind she would try to use her medical powers to heal their daughter."

Shizune didn't say a word. "Alright. I'll trust you on this, I just feel it won't be enough for Naruto."

"I know, by now I'm sure Sakura has woken up and Sasuke should be there comforting her. I also made sure Naruto had the chance to escape his confinment. She'll tell him, any mother would know when they'd lost their child."

Shizune didn't understand it still seemed harsh to her, but then again that was the world they lived in this solution was un advoidable.

Everything was unavoidable.

...

Sasuke was walking his team mates back to their aparment. He hated continuing to live in the Uchiha compound though he hadn't much choice, but when Sakura asked if he had wanted to stay with them for a few nights he definantly didn't refuse. "As long as I don't hear any noise coming from your bedroom." He smirked.

"Don't be absurd you idiot!" Sakura stated, smirking at her friend's outburst. He was defiantly disrespectful but she liked that about him, it made him who he really was.

"I don't want to hear any sobbing either, there's still good things coming..." At that point Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and spoke sternly, "You're going to be appointed Hokage don't forget."

Naruto had no idea how he knew but everything added up to the fact that Sakura told him. Naruto looked at his wife gently with a loving expression but despair was still overlooking them both, even Sasuke. He hadn't had any reaction when Sakura told him except to just let the tears flow from his wide eyes.

Flashback-

Naruto burst through the door to his wife's hospital room in Kurama's chakra mode. He was angry that Ba-chan was keeping him away from the most important person in his life, people to be exact. But when he left Chakra mode and turned his head to look at them the expression on his two best friends and teammates

,brother and wife's faces told him that something was terribly wrong.

"Sakura!" He rushed over to her unable to contain it and kissed her quite hard. Sasuke gagged who was holding Sakura comfortly from the closeness to the gesture.

"N...Naruto!" She gasped trying to get a puff of air into her lungs.

He looked at her softly. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I've just been away from you for too long."

Sakura was surprised to hear him say 'Sakura-chan' again since in...forever. But she still didn't want to break the news to him, though she had to, she as her duty being his wife had no other choice. "Naruto please sit down and listen to me."

At that point he looked at her seriously enough to notice the tear streaks under her eyes. He had a horribly bad feeling about it all.

"I'm so sorry... it's just..." Sakura spoke, trying to force the words out.

"Are you hurt?"

"Naruto I'm fine."

"Is the baby okay!?" He asked desperately.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!"

Sasuke interrupted. "Naruto it's not Sakura's fault, Shizune put her under as Tsunade helped perform the surgery, I guess something was wrong."

"Wait what do you mean by surgery?" Naruto looked at his brother confused.

"Naruto. I...I'm not...pregnant anymore." She saw the gaze of desperation in her husband's eyes turn into fear and agony. He looked so shocked and upset. Obviously he was greeted by one of his worst nightmares. And she was greeted with the tearing pain of watching the tears pour down his face, never had she

imagined she'd carry one of her best friend's worst burdens, literally. The thoughts overwhelmed her immensely.

End Flashback-

"Goodnight Sasuke." Sakura gave him a hug and let Naruto lead her away.

"Goodnight." He repeated her.

Naruto smiled at his brother who mouthed the words "Good luck" to him.

(Okay I'm sick or writing such depressing stories so after Naruto is appointed Hokage we are going to skip forward a few months. yay XDD actually I came up with something better XDD)

...

The Hokage stood in her office prepared excitedly awaiting for the day that had just come, when her figurative brother would take on the role she held. He had defiantly deserved it. Sakura demanded that she made it a little special hoping it'd ease his mind off of the loss of his daughter a week ago, Truth be told she was still alive but barely by a breath. The agony of hiding the secret killed Tsunade on the inside, but right now more important matters were approaching her.

Naruto stepped into the room unexpected by the sight of his wife, brother, and friends and teammates, even his sensei's. "Ba-chan what is this?"

Sakura who was practically beside him hit him on the top of his head. "Naruto you idiot, it's your Hokage ceremony."

"What!? Ceremony?"

"We all just wanted to share the moment with you." Shikamaru Nara spoke up from among the crowd.

Naruto looked around calling the names of everyone he saw. "Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kakashi sensei, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Chouji, Sai, Shino, Gai sensei, Lee, Sai, Shizune, even Kurenai. Everyone's here."

"Of course you dumbass." Sasuke spoke it like it was too obvious and that Naruto shouldn't have required thinking at all.

Tsunade stood up from her desk smiling largely as she walked up to Naruto quietly and collectively. "Utzamaki, Naruto. I hereby on the first, second, third, sixth, and especially the fourth Hokage's will have decided to appoint you as the seventh Hokage of Kohona Gakure. I still have faith that you'll show me up even as Hokage."

pausing she took a deep breath. "Do you Naruto apprehend this role as the head of the village, and one of the heads of the Ninja Alliance, and all of the Shinobi world.

Naruto looked at her embarrassed and with hesitation, he didn't know whether it was a good time or not but his father wouldn't improve if he refused, and his mother would be sure to kill him as well, well figuratively speaking. Quietly but respectfully he spoke "I promise to take on the role with all of you in mind. I promise not to fail, and I promise that I won't back down and that I'll protect this village and every one of you with my life."

Tsunade smiled contempt as she picked up a piece of clothing behind her atop of her, Naruto's desk and handed it to him. "It belongs to you now."

Naruto looked at the piece of cloth with shock on his face. "This, is my father's robe."

"It was damaged the night that Kurama and Tobi attacked, I repaired it in your and the Fourth Hokage's honor." She smiled gently.

"T...thank you Ba-chan." He looked at her gratefully. And upon the piece of cloth he held he could read the words 'Seventh Hokage' and right beside it there was the word 'Fourth'. Upon the gesture Naruto started to tear up emotionally and had to hold back with all his strength.

"I now commend you as Hokage in your turn." She finalized.

He let the tears go as everyone congratulated him. It was enough to throw him over board when he saw the pride and love in Sakura's eyes.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Secrets and Sorrow**

Sasuke was pissed off, never before had he heard something so incredibly horrific then to hear the words coming from the medic ninja's mouth. "Shizune." He whispered angrily.

As soon as Shizune standing around the corner left Sasuke headed off to the Hospital as fast as he could. When he got there he didn't bother not to barge in, but he knew from then on he'd have to keep his cool.

Slowly holding back his rage he walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me?"

The lady looked up half distracted until she recognized who he was. "Sasuke Uchiha? What can I help you with? Are you here to see someone?" She sounded almost suspicious.

Sasuke already had a plan "Yes. I'm here to see Ino, Yamanaka."

"Ino, Y? Do you know her?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes annoyingly "Yes she's a close friend, I've known her since we were kids. Is she in today?"

"Uh." The lady looked at her most recent files to see if Ino had checked in that day. "Of course she's in room 2b."

"Thanks." Sasuke stalked off, even more pissed off now ignoring the woman shouting 'I didn't say you could just walk in on her!'. As he walked down the hall he knew he'd have to be conscious of anyone recognizing him and telling Shizune, or even Tsunade as a possibility. But he was lucky because room 2b was fairly close by. Stepping in slowly he could see the long blond ponytail in front of him. "Ino?"

She turned around to look at Sasuke rather confused. "Sasuke? Why are you here?" Some of the other medic nins were giving him strange stares. He was wondering if pulling off a fake liking to each other would work until he remembered that she was engaged to Chouji.

"Nothing I just wanted to discuss a future mission with you, Naruto's being a pain in my ass." He snorted.

"A...alright." She stepped into the hall to speak with him shutting the door quietly behind them.

Sasuke bent forward and whispered into her ear. "Listen pretend what I'm saying is funny or something. I overheard something important and I need you to take me someplace private without any cameras or

recording systems." He looked at her quickly and she was smiling joyfully but was still obviously confused. "I also can't be seen by anyone specific, if they take the news that I'm here to Tsunade or Shizune I'm

done for."

She nodded slowly as he leaned back to listen to her response. "Okay, Follow me then, there's one place." She whispered.

Sasuke hurriedly followed his friend down two halls until they made a right into a small old room inside the building, used for storage. There were bookshelves and cabinets everywhere holding old and important

information, and records.

"They stopped using this room years ago, before our technology was upgraded and we had specific cameras and recording devices. I've gotten away with a few things in this room myself so I'm positive there's

no danger behind it." Smirking she added. "If it's that urgent you don't get seen we better lock the door and escape through the windows if needed, but as a backup there are hiding spaces in here, of course

you'd have to suppress your chakra." Quickly she paused then added one more thing as Sasuke walked up to a bookshelf and observed the conditions of it. "The rooms door is also in a blind spot of any cameras

out in the hallways."

"Wow. You certainly know how to get away with things, that's the Ino I know." He looked at her gently with surprise and amusement as she blushed slightly from the praise.

Turning around Ino quickly checked the hall then locked the door. "If any of the medics who were with me or passed by in the hallways saw you and went to inform Tsunade or Shizune I'd say you better wrap this

up in about five minutes starting now."

"Okay, listen I overheard Shizune talking about something...disturbing and I need your help Ino, you're the only person who will." He looked at the shinobi desperately. "It was so horrific, what she said. I heard her

talking about, Naruto...and Sakura, or..." he took a brief pause before continuing. "Naruto and Sakura's daughter that is."

At that point Ino gasped shockingly looking at him with wide eyes. "Y...you mean?"

"Their daughter's alive and here in this hospital right now, I have no idea what Tsunade's intentions were and why she decided to take their child out of Sakura's belly so early and prematurely. One things for sure

she's purposely keeping it secret, that's why I tried to avoid being spotted. You're the only person I can count on, I'd do anything for my best friends." Quietly Sasuke looked away, there were no windows to

look out of because they were all banded up.

"Alright. So what's your plan I say we have about three minutes left, and I think we'd be best to hide, Tsunade knows very well that I've come here before and would expect us to try to leave out the windows."

"That would seem best." He looked at her nervously. "From now on I think you and I should look for the place where their keeping her, I know one key important thing."

"What's that?"

Sasuke grinned as he spoke. "That red hair runs through Utzamaki veins, particularly in woman."

"Wait, how far along was Sakura anyways?"

He snorted out his answer. "Six and a half months, so I believe there may be quite a chance."

"So how are we going to pull this off, and why take their child anyways?"

"No, I just need to know where she is, and I'm counting roughly on you Ino to keep a close eye on her." He looked at his friend solemnly, "Promise?"

"Of course Sakura's my best friend, I don't know about that dope you call your brother but still." Then a light went off in her head. "Wait? Why can't Naruto just solve this, he is Hokage now."

"He's far too early in his years of being Hokage to solve such a matter, and if I know anything it's that Tsunade is determined and it'll be a challenge just to stay out of her reach."

As if on cue Ino whispered loudly to him "I sense a lot of chakra ahead I think Tsunade or Shizune may be here! Quickly!" She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards a small door hidden under a desk

that led to a crawl space. She pushed him in and then crawled in after. "Suppress your chakra.

"Yes, Miss Yamanaka." He spoke in an annoying voice.

"Shut up." She placed her hand over his mouth and quickly but silently closed the small door.

...

Tsunade kicked the door in loudly in attempt to find her pray. She hated doing this so much, but they have no idea how dangerous it was. Angrily she shouted loudly into the two medic nins beside her's ears.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Ino Yamanaka! Get out here now where I can see you!"

Sasuke hiding in the crawl space leaned over and whispered to Ino. "Shit. Either she's going to break our bones, or try to convince us against it."

"Well at least were already in a hospital." She joked back, whispering quietly. But what the two of them heard next shocked them.

"Kiba!" Tsunade shouted.

"Yes Milady." He sounded awfully annoyed.

"Find them out, Now!"

Hurriedly Kiba started to sniff the air.

Sasuke and Ino held their breaths hoping he wouldn't give them up. They didn't want to get beat or reasoned with.

"Hmm.." Kiba whined.

"What!?"

He smirked as he responded to her. "They're not here anymore, I can only pick up a faint trace." Akamaru beside the ninja woofed.

Both Ino and Sasuke let out a deep breath, even Akamaru was keeping loyal to them, and Kiba of course.

"I don't believe you!" Tsunade put her finger up against his chest and spoke un nervily to him. "Where are they? Or would you like a beating too."

Sighing Kiba found he really had no choice.

Ino and Sasuke bit their lips as they heard his answer.

"They're in a crawl space tunnel under that desk." Kiba pointed to his right then shouted "Were sorry you guys!" And Akamaru sadly woofed the same.

"Fuck it!" Ino started to open the door. "When I say now attack."

"What!"

"She isn't Hokage anymore."

"Do you know what she'll do to us when she finds us afterwards." He tried to un-convince her but it didn't seem to be working.

"Hey do you want a beating now or later?"

"Fine whatever."

"Here she is. Ready?"

Quickly Ino opened the door slamming it into Tsunade's face. "Now!"

Sasuke crawled out after her to join the fighting amongst them he noticed Kiba attack the two ninja medics but when he looked behind Tsunade was right there. "Fuck!" He shouted and got ready to do chidori.

But he was too late because she punched the ground made him lose his balance and grabbed him by the neck.

"Let. Me. Go" He warned her.

"No, I HAVE SOMETHING IMORTANT THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW!"

Quickly Sasuke stopped in his tracks his sharingan already activated.

Ino rushed over about to attack when she noticed the tears in Tsunade's eyes.

"I know you know everything. But I can't afford to let Naruto or Sakura even their closet 'friends' know. You don't understand the danger their both in." She let a tear drop before continuing. "Somehow the

remaining Jinchuriki's demons have been released besides Naruto's and Killer bees. Those ninja who attacked threw a spear into Sakura's stomach not to the point to hurt her but to open her up and steal her

child. I don't know why at such an early stage, but either they wanted to seal another jinchuriki in their daughter or kill her because of fear amongst themselves and their comrades." She paused and took a

breath, then looked up to see Sasuke's wide eyes.

"That's horrible, what do they even what? To continue having some kind of Utzamaki jinchuriki tradition." He spoke.

"Yes, they do, because the Utzamaki have strong wills and beliefs. Naruto eventually stopped putting up with Kurama and be-friended him instead."

Ino thought for second before continuing. "Then wouldn't they want to seal Ninetails into their daughter not some other tail?'

"Well that's also another possibility, that they don't want the kage of the Hidden Leaf to carry a demon and so why not seal it inside his daughter instead."

"That's horrific I don't feel like I can believe this." Sasuke who was released from the former Hokage's grasp, started to get choked up with hatred. "Take me to her."

"What?" Ino and Tsunade managed to speak in sync. Kiba who was listening from farther away looked down at Akamaru sorely.

"Take me to Naruto and Sakura's daughter."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can, and you will." Sasuke spoke.

"..." Tsunade crossed her arms and pouted. "You have to swear on your lives…" Turning to look at Kiba she continued. "…all three of you. Swear on your lives and as ninjas that you'll keep this secret from Naruto and Sakura. Then will I take you to her."

Sasuke kept quiet, but now he understood why it must stay secret. "Alright I swear."

"Me too." Ino responded following Sasuke.

"Hmph, Okay I swear as well." Kiba woofed.

"You all better behave and respect your limits." With that she turned around and walked out of the broken door frame.

...

Ino looked carefully through the glass frame at the tiny bundle laying in blankets. Smiling gently she sang when she spoke. "Hi there Kasumi."

Sasuke looked at her annoyed. "You named their daughter!?"

She looked at him twice as annoyed wondering how he could be so stupid. "No you idiot, Sakura told me when Kasumi was in her stomach the names they'd chosen." She smiled at the little child who looked at her curiously. "Wow she looks so healthy and adorable." Ino grinned.

Sasuke couldn't help but be curious as well as Ino, she was certainly small but she looked strong and healthy. He smiled joyfully at the little baby, who almost laughed back.

"Wow. I can't believe those ninjas would have the heart to do such horrible things to this child."

"I know." Tsunade replied. "They have no idea she's alive because the news has just spread to the other villages that the new Hokage's lost his child, otherwise they'd keep coming back trying to find as much information as they could. Which is why you mustn't speak to anyone else about this."

Ino nodded and Kiba who was standing beside Tsunade sneezed.

But Sasuke was memorized by the little bundle, he saw so much of the two closet people he knew in this tiny life. She holds onto them and who they are, keeps them safe and alive.

Tsunade then walked slowly towards the door to the small room Kasumi was in and gently picked her up cradling her softly. She spoke up and gestured for Sasuke to come in. Hesitantly he did and when he walked up to the former Hokage she held her out to him.

Sasuke looked up at her with a 'are you sure?' look. But she just smiled and put Kasumi in his arms.

"And she's only 7 months?" He asked.

"Eight, Sakura's belly was small for how far along she was."

"I can tell. Kasumi you're so small." The little baby looked up at him with light blue eyes, specks of visible green. He smiled at the thought but quickly downed at the fact that Naruto and Sakura wouldn't be able to see her for so long. "Will Naruto and Sakura ever get to see her."

Tsunade didn't speak for a bit but just observed him sadly, "I don't know if it gets to the point we might have to have her be raised as someone else's child."

Sasuke looked at the former kage with sorrow eyes. "Then at least let me raise her, only if it comes to that." A tear slide down his cheek and landed on Kasumi's who wiped it away with her tiny hand and then grabbed his finger gently.

Sasuke said one more thing before handing her over to the very curious Ino standing in the doorway. "I can't believe she might have to live the same life as Naruto." He handed Ino her and she looked at him upset.

But when she noticed the bits of red hair Kasumi had she smiled.

"You were right Sasuke her hair is red."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Crows and Bites**

Four years later-

Sasuke walked catiously through the Uchiha grounds. Why they were still here was a mystery to him, but he decided it was time to face his past. All of it still haunted his sleep every few nights. But he didn't expect that walking through the very grounds of lies and crimes would be like tearing his own limbs off. It hurt, so incredibly bad, what Itachi did for his horrible family, their family. Why did it have to end so horribly why were people still such cruel monsters. It ceased to ease his horror, maybe eased to make it worse even.

Sighing the remaining Uchiha turned to the right and walked down the familar street towards his former home. As he took step after step in a sudden movement everything was dark and the street was litered with bodies. Grasping his head he shut his eyes tight and leaned over.

"Ugh!" Sasuke gasped shocked when he opened his eyes and all he could see was darkness. "No. No! Not again! I won't! I WON'T LET DARKNESS TAKE ME AGAIN!" He shouted before looking up and seeing the forest where he would train with his brother.

"My Sasuke, you've grown."

Shocked he looked up with agony and let the tears flow down from his eyes as he saw the familar figure in front of him "I...Itachi!" He couldn't move though he just stood there with relief overflowing him. Before he knew it he rushed towards his brother with relief and embraced him.

"Sasuke." Itachi spoke softly embracing him back. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

He looked up at his brother confused. "What do you mean?" letting go of their embrace.

Itachi laughed slightly. "Do you really enjoy lying to Naruto and Sakura like this?" He asked perching his lips slightly.

Sauke looked at him annoyed, "No of course not!" Then he looked down shamely. "Maybe if we lived together in a different world. Things wouldv'e been better."

"Why don't you let the past go and focus on the future it's no too late Sasuke." Itachi spoke.

"Too late!? Kasumi's already four how would you convince her that their her parents." Sasuke looked at him with confusion and annoyance.

"That's not exactly what I meant, and even if you told Naruto the truth would he believe it to be true? Karin is related to him, in fact she shares the same name, Naruto truly believe's that Kasumi is her daughter." He tried to reason with his little brother.

Sasuke sighed. "Then what did you mean?" he asked Itachi.

"Why ever you're here right now there has to be a reason." He spoke monotoned.

"A reason?" Sasuke thought about it for awhile. "I still hate Kohana you know."

"I know. but that means there has to be reason for you to continue to stay."

Sasuke thought about this for quite sometime until something clicked inside his head. "I...I'm doing this for others, rather than myself, Naruto managed to truly save me in the end, I'm doing him no favor with my recent actions."

"Well think about it more. Karin, Sasuke, she's in a diffucult position right now, not to mention Sakura."

"I know." Swallowing he gazed into Itachi's eyes and spoke as if everything he did was for nothing. "They both have a rough few months ahead of them."

Itachi looked away to his right and then turned his gaze back to his little brother. "Only they know the pain, we could never understand it. But Sakura's really in the sorrow right now, if you want to help her...now's the time before it really is too late."

Sasuke tisked. "I honestly don't know what you're aiming to get at here."

"I just want my little brother to be happy." He said slowly starting to fade.

Sasuke ran up to him "Wait!"

but he put his finger on his head and pushed Sasuke backwards. "Sorry Sasuke, but not this time." He smiled.

When he woke he found himself on his knees gasping still inside Uchiha Compounds. Silently he let the red bloody tears flow from his left eye. "Next time Itachi, I'll make sure of it." he smiled.

...

Karin was a soft soul now. She was still much like Kushina, she shared her last name and red hair, not only that but was still particulary on edge at times. But what confused her was the day he apoligized. Much to her surprise Sakura standing nearby was also shocked but not quite as much. Nowadays Karin was somewhat insecure, her arms, neck, part of her chest, and even her legs and stomach were covered in bite marks. It was her jutsu her way of healing others by sacraficing her looks and her body. Sasuke was gentle about it, she never really minded showing him. he already knew years ago.

"Karin!" The young shinobi turned around to see Sakura running towards her, well running for the condition she was in.

Karin waved cheerfully in reply as Sakura approached her.

"How are you?" She asked the red head.

"Well, I guess. I could be doing better." She smiled.

"It's awfully strange isn't it, all three of us around the same time."

Karin laughed. "I know but Ino's already through with it."

Sakura smiled menancly "That b*ch wouldn't stop complaining and threating me the whole time."

"Well that's what happens I guess." Karin spoke and then silently gave herself a facepalm.

"You guess!? What about when you had Kasumi?" She wondered.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I guess that's what happens when you have a boy."

Sakura laughed. "Well I'm about to find out then." She smiled softly.

They both quietly laughed as they walked down the road slowly and sliently. Karin felt guilty again for probably the thousandth time since that day four years ago. It wasn't that she didn't want to do Sasuke a favor for the rest of her life but she didn't want to lie. Lying was the one thing she knew best and wanted to leave it behind, but Sasuke sounded so...desperate.

Now she laughed at herself for the position she ended up in. But...Sasuke was happy and so everything was fine with her, she ended up loving them in the end. She didn't imagine her life like this, not at all, but she susposed she was happy, or maybe she really was.

Sakura somewhat bouncing up and down spoke, "Where is Kasumi anyways?"

Karin distracted jumped a little until she recongized the pink headed shinobi's face. "Oh Sasuke was watching her when I left." She replied.

Sakura smiled in return and then noticed her distress, "Is something wrong?"

Karin looked at her confused for a second before realizing why she might've been worried, "Oh no! I was just thinking about something."

Just then the two young woman turned around when they heard someone shouting their names, a little girl in a blue dress with red hair came running over hopping up and down. My she reached them she jumped up into Sakura's arms shouting "Oba-san!"

Sakura grabbed her as she jumped up and carassed her soft hair. "Hi there Kasumi. I thought you were with your daddy."

The little redhead laughed at her. "Daddy's coming! See!?" She turned around and pointed to Sasuke who apeared to be dragging his feet quickly.

"Kasumi!" Stopping in front of them he panted. "Don't run off like that." He scolded her.

"I'm sorry. But I wanted to see Oba-san!" She spoke cheerfully.

Sasuke smiled and patted her on the head. "Why do you do this to me?" He spoke teasingly.

"Do what!?"

"Make me smile." He answered his adopted daughter.

Kasumi put on a wide grin and laughed.

Karin smiled at the three of them, wondering if Sakura and Sasuke would've been happier if they were together. She looked up and the sky and questioned why she even ended up with Sasuke in the end. Did she even deserve him? Turning to look back at her husband, friend, and daughter she saw him watching her so carefully, so preciessly.

Sasuke put his hands on Karin's cheeks and kissed her gently, she took him in welcomly and let his embrace steal her away, until they were interupted.

Sakura spoke up still holding the little Kasumi, "Sasuke? Why are you even here."

He turned around and replied embarassedly, "Oh Naruto was asking for you I just came to let you know." He spoke.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you then." Quickly she embraced him squishing Kasumi in the middle and then bent over to put the little girl down but she refused.

"But I want to go with you Oba-san! I want to see Oji-san too!" Kasumi pouted stubornly.

Sasuke laughed, "Would you mind watching her for a quick hour or two? Naruto doesn't mind."

Sakura looked at him amusedly, "Of course."

...

Naruto was working in his office when he looked up to see his wife walk in with a little redhead on her tail. He smiled at the two and laughed when Kasumi ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oji-san!"

He smiled cheerfully, "Hi there Kasumi." Sometimes it hurt to call her by her name but Sasuke and Karin had well intentions so he didn't mind most of the time.

Sakura smiled at her husband as she walked over to time as well as gave him a quick kiss.

He gazed into her eyes softly and smiled, "How is he?"

She laughed, "Annoying."

Naruto pulled her down onto his lap and let Kasumi up as well. He smiled joyfully at the little girl with the cheeky grin.

"Kasumi? How's your mom?" He asked her.

"All well!" She chirped, "She's going to have my sister soon!"

Sakura was still amazed at how smart she was. "Are you excited?"

"Yes!" Kasumi sang happily.

They both smiled at her and laughed.

...

_**Karin! yay! I actually started to like her after Sakura healed her and she told herself "No I don't care about Sasuke anymore." HSDHFAUGshaghdfu cuz he tried to kill her, why continue to care about him? Well I'm not particularly fond of this pairing but in this situation it will develop and make the story much better. ^^ And who else do i pair Sasuke with? This makes the story better as well in the sense that she's related to Kushina and Kasumi has red hair as well as both Karin and Kushina so Naruto will buy it big time XDD**_

_**Btw the way Kasumi calls Sakura Oba-chan standing for aunt or auntie X3 Same with Oji for Naruto.**_

_****__**It's quite short I'm sorry I've been busy with school and a collab (cosplay and my fursuit as well XDD) so I don't have all the time in the world. But I'm going to post this now and then I'll make chapter 6 much much longer than usual XD so I hope you enjoyed. Reviews really help. X3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Everything and Nothing.**

"Let me go." She spoke loudly fusterated that he said no.

"No Sakura you're not in any condition and you're an idiot to want to."

She was angry that he thought he could get away with speaking to her like that but before she could punch him he said something else.

"Listen I don't want anything to happen to you again. I...I can't afford to make anymore mistakes. Everytime someone gets close to me someone else hurts them. I don't want a repeat of what happened four years ago."

Sakura sighed and sat down in front of him. Tears formed in her eyes and she wiped them away. "I know, but it seems like... You're just to busy for me anymore, I want to go through this. I want to make things right this time but...You're just so far away now...Naruto."

He looked at his wife with despair in his eyes. "Yet I always make time for you my love."

She looked up at him with shock. "I...I just wish things were different." She spoke.

Naruto looked away and replied softly, "I love you, so I won't let anything happen to you, two."

Sakura looked down and smiled slightly tears still in her eyes threating to overflow. "I know you do."

Naruto gazed at her before he spoke again, "Go find Sasuke. I excused him today so he could watch Kasumi."

Sakura stood up and leaned over her husband's desk, she gave him a light kiss before she answered him, "Alright." and then she turned around and walked out the door soundlessly.

**(why is this so sad? ;n;)**

...

Ino was walking home to her husband Chouji and her son Hiroshi with exhaustion. She didn't want to start working at the hospital again but her friends were both due soon, not so much as Sakura then Karin but she wanted to be there in case anything happened. Sakura was about as far as she was when she 'lost' Kasumi. Ino was horrified when Sasuke told her that Kasumi was still alive. She was torn to know that they had to go on believing their daughter to be dead.

And Karin, she didn't seem as happy as Sakura to be going through this. She looked more, afraid. Ino didn't really know her to much until Sakura made friends with her, Karin was related to Naruto though so she guessed for her to be okay.

Sighing the blonde walked up to the door to her shop and grabbing the doornob opened it slowly waiting for Hiroshi to run up and hug her but instead she found the store empty. No wonder the lights were mostly out. But when Ino turned around and thought about it, it seemed more like someone had rushed out of there quickly. The lights weren't completely out and the door wasn't locked. Her husband and son's shoes and coats were gone as well. Sighing flusteratedly she locked the door, turned off the rest of the lights and ran off towards Uchiha compounds. Chouji wasn't one to forget to lock the door or leave when he knew she was on her way home.

...

Sasuke was frantic. He had no idea why but his stupid wife worried him restlessly. Sakura's daughter, er his daughter wasn't helping asking them curious question's constantly.

"What's going on to mommy?" She grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and tugged on it impatiently.

He said nothing.

"Daddy? Why can't I go in to see mommy and Oba-san?"

Sasuke spoke tiredly, "Because you can't."

"But Whhyy?" She whined.

"I said no." He spoke mono-toned.

"But I'm worried about them." She had tears in her eyes.

When Sasuke noticed this he leaned down and scooped her up gently. "Listen Mommy's fine, she needs you to wait out here with me okay, Hiroshi is coming over soon alright.

A sad Kasumi spoke tiredly and finally gave up, "Okay."

Sasuke hugged her softly and let her fall asleep. Leaning up against the wall outside his bedroom he slide down the wall and fell asleep.

...

Sakura was in a hurry, it was a good thing that Naruto sent her here because Karin's condition wasn't to bright. As if on cue she heard the red head gasp and grunt loudly. "Fuck" she thought.

Karin looked at Sakura and grabbed her hand. "I've felt this before Sakura." She began to speak.

The pink haired shinobi looked at her gently. "I know you have." She said annoyed.

"No." Karin coughed and spoke again laughing slightly this time, "I mean, that time when...Sasuke...no..._he _told you to...kill me." She let go of Sakura's hand hers falling carelessly onto the bed.

Sakura started to tear and then shut her eyes when they started to blur her vision. The water poured out of her eyes as she sat down next to her. "Don't be absurd." but she was being serious.

"Heh. It's alright I'm just comparing it." Karin laughed and then grunted heavingly.

"Your timing sees to be faster, I don't know whether it's going to happen now or if it's just a close call."

Karin laughed "Now you don't be absurd You already know the answer to that."

Sakura laughed. "It's okay I think you're going to be alright Karin."

She smiled and then grinned largely.

Sakura put a hot towel on Karin's forehead and then put her hand on the doorknob about to leave but spoke before she did, "I'll let Sasuke know you're alright."

When Sakura opened the door and walked out she heard a few gasps and looked to her right to see Sasuke and Kasumi sleeping and Ino, Chouji, and Hiroshi waiting patiently. She grinned.

Ino spoke first "Is she alright!?"

Sakura laughed "Flase alarm, but Sasuke's got quite a keeper, she won't stop giving me a heart attack. I'd have no idea what to do."

"I'm sure I'd have been some help." Ino smiled and they both laughed together but jumped back when Sasuke sat up with surprise.

he looked up at them and carefully picked Kasumi up as he stood. "Is she alright." He was nervous when he saw the tear marks on Sakura's cheeks.

"She's fine, false alarm."

Sasuke let out a deep breath and finally breathed.

Sakura suddenly jumped, "What time is it!" She looked out the window to see the sky almost dark. "Oh no! Naruto's going to freak out!"

Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder, "He knows your here Sakura besides you can't go anywhere alone that's why Sai's been keeping close by.

Sakura sighed. "I guess I'll wait."

...

When he didn't come she paniced. She paniced so bad that Sasuke had to lock her in the bathroom so she couldn't leave. And even that made it ten times worse. There was no clock, no knives to threating her and his life. Nothing she could do. Why had it started to worry her she had no idea, but Naruto knew her better than that and he wouldn't just leave her there not under these circumstances.

Sasuke knocked on the door loudly. "Sakura stop it your scaring Kasumi."

She hadn't realized it until his voice clicked her head. She was sobbing, loudly. So bad it scared her herself.

Shaking she spoke quietly, "I...I'm sorry." What was wrong with her, was it her harmones?

Sasuke softened a little, "I know you are." Then he turned around when he heard the noise outside.

Sakura stood up at the noise and started banging on the door. "LET ME OUT I KNOW SOMETHING'S WRONG! STOP HIDING IT FROM ME SASUKE!

Sasuke finally gave in about to open the door and let her out and take her to the Hokage's office until the window broke.

Ino shouted and gasped, "Naruto!"

Sasuke facepalmed for her. "Ino!?"

Sakura started pounding on the door some more. "NARUTO! NARUTO!"

He jumped through the broken window to find, Chouji, Sasuke, Karin, Ino, Kasumi Hiroshi looking at him with shock.

"What happened?" Sasuke broke out.

Naruto looked at the door behind his brother and tisked. "Keep her quiet and hidden. Ino think you could use mind transformation jutsu.

"Hai!" She yiped.

"Alright get on it and calm Sakura down." His voice started to wear out a little when he spoke his wife's name.

Sai jumped through the window after Naruto with a look of disgust of his face. "I don't understand." he tisked.

Naruto looked at Chouji and shouted an order at him, "Chouji those rouge ninja are back I need you to go out there with Sai and hold them off. Shikamaru's waiting with Hinata."

Chouji nodded his head and followed Sai out the broken window.

Naruto sighed and leaned against the wall. "This isn't the right time." He glanced around thinking of a strategy when he was Karin gasp.

"Uhh..." Karin grunted heavingly.

Sasuke ran over to her and Ino handed Hiroshi to Naruto as she unlocked the bathroom door and let Sakura out only to use mind jutsu on her.

Naruto was becoming frantic they needed to send for more support. The ANBU might not be as successful this time.

Ino somehow managed to clear Sakura's thoughts it took a few minutes, Naruto had already gone back to the fighting, Hinata had shown up and was helping with Hiroshi. Karin was having contractions and Sasuke was panicing pretty badly. Kasumi kinda just sat there watching confused while Ino let Sakura go and she stood up and rushed over to Karin.

"Sasuke move!"

"We don't have time for this! You two both have to hide. We don't know if this is about the Uchiha as well!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura tisked at him. "Are you stupid her contractions are back there's no way we can move her now and we have a one year-old and four-year old with us. It's just going to have to work itself out Sasuke!"

He looked at her nervously. "There might be somewhere in this house where we can hide."

Ino looked at him thoughtfully "Where might that be?"

Sasuke smirked, "Underground."

Sakura laughed, "Then let's go." She walked over and picked Kasumi up and Hinata kept hold on Hiroshi as she followed them Sasuke in the lead. Ino was doing her best to support Karin who's contraction's were becoming less and less apart.

"Sakura this isn't good I don't think it's a flase alarm this time!"

Sasuke stoped in his tracks he was about to walk them down the stairs leading to the Uchiha's secret tunnel system but now he was too afraid to move. "Damnit!" He thought.

"Okay Sasuke I know this might be hard but I need you to carry Karin down there carefully." Sakura spoke restlistly.

Sasuke sighed and picked his wife up bridal style and carried her down the stairs carefully.

Sakura and Hinata followed holding the kids and Ino helped support Sakura's weight.

When they made it down Hinata shut and locked the door behind them. She looked around and sighed as she spoke, "Now what?"

Sakura whispered, "Be quiet."

She nodded her head as she carassed the sleeping Hiroshi.

...

Naruto was making sure the ninja he attacked was out cold when before he knew it Tsunade and Shizune jumped down in front of him with Lee and Tenten at their flanks. "What the hell! Granny!"

"Naruto." She looked back at the Hokage and laughed "Your the seventh Hokage now, you should behave like it and stop calling my Granny."

"Not in a million years." He laughed.

Rushing forward they attacked a few more rouge ninja. Naruto was attacked by three of them at once. He used rasengan and shuriken trying his best not to damage the Leaf.

_"Naruto." _A voice growled._ "Let me help you protect those two, Karin is related to your mother, I didn't hate Kushina you know."_

"Yeah I know Kurama. But I can't sacrafice the village just to make it easier to protect my wife and sister in-law."

_"Alright, then I'll lend you more chakra." _Kurama reasoned.

"Thanks." Naruto jumped forward more energy surged inside him and he took the other two ninja out quickly.

Leaping forward he jumped to Chouji and Sai's side and help supported them.

...

It was silent. They could hear the noise outside but it was faint.

Sakura was working restlistly to try and help Karin calm down and hopefully hold back her contractions.

"Sasuke stop pacing." She spoke.

He glared at her and then sat down holding Kasumi on his lap. "Alright."

Kasumi was starting to fall back asleep when Karin screamed.

Sakura jumped back from surprise her eyes holding water.

"Omg." Karin spoke tiridly and then gasped. She started to make small low growls and shouts.

Sakura leaped back to her side and started to work. The green chakra in her palms let her know that the water broke.

Sasuke looked at his friend expectandly "Is she?"

Sakura sighed. "Yes. Her water just broke."

Ino and Hinata looked up at her with shock.

Hinata spoke quietly, "This isn't the best time for this is it?"

Ino shook her head. Teasingly she tried to brighten the mood. "Poor Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at her with annoyance, "Shut up." He joked. But it didn't help Kasumi was now wide awake and largly nervous. She was holding onto Sasuke's shirt tight.

"What's wrong with mommy?"

"Nothing." Sasuke facepalmed again annoyed that he kept thinking of Sakura as her mother. "I mean she's going to be alright Kasumi go to sleep now."

The little girl cuddled up into her dad's shirt and slowly drifted off. "Okay." Sasuke sighed as soon as she finally settled down.

Sakura was having a hard time trying to help Karin. Ino walked over to help but there wasn't much they could do. She tried to speak calmly but her voice shook. "Okay. Karin this is it. You know what needs to be done now. There isn't much we can do but hopefully prevent any bleeding and tearing."

"Alright."

"Push." Sakura spoke.

...


	7. Update!

Sorry but I'm going to take awhile to post the next few chapters, I have a lot of life getting in my way ya'know that thing we call life but brings us death when it comes to work yep that XD

Okay I'll do my best but I'll leave this here until the next chapter is posted :3 Just a notice for you all ~TytoL


End file.
